The Blood Curse
by diceback
Summary: Bagaimana perjuangan Damon (Chanyeol) si Pangeran Dracula dalam mencari setetes darah dari seorang yang sudah ditakdirkan untuknya juga untuk menyelamatkannya dari kematian dan si adik tersayang Willis (Sehun) yang mempunyai kemampuan menyamakan diri dengan manusia bisa bertemu dengan rusa cantiknya?
1. Chapter 1

**THE BLOOD CURSE**

Cast :

Park Chanyeol (EXO), Byun Baekhyun (EXO), Oh Sehun (EXO), Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin (EXO), Do Kyungsoo (EXO), Choi Minho (Shinee), Dara Park (2NE1), Choi Siwon (Super Junior), Kim Heechul (Super Junior), and other casts.

Genre :

Fantasy, Romance

 **Boy X Boy (WARNING!)**

* * *

Rated :

K/T/M (Choose by yourself )

Hallo! Hai! Annyeong!

Ini FF pertama aku yang aku post di FFN huaaaa chukhae chukhaeee\^^/~

Aku akan coba bawain FF yang bertema fantasy romance yang mungkin akan dibubuhi beberapa kata-kata atau kalimat Rated M :3

FF ku ini ASLI dari pikiran aku sendiri, ASLI dari imajinasi aku sendiri dan ASLI buatan aku sendiri tanpa menjiplak milik orang lain. Ini juga aku tambahin 'materinya' dari Wikipedia. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf jikalau tema, alur, penokohannya agak sama dengan 'tetangga sebelah' tapi BENERAN LHO ini ASLI imajinasi aku sendiri ^^

Selebihnya.. selamat membaca, Happy reading ^^/

 _Dia terluka.._

 _Dia sekarat.._

 _Dan.._

 _Dia butuh darah._

-THE BLOOD CURSE-

"Baekhyunee! IREONA! IREONA!" 'nyanyian' merdu itupun terdengar ke seluruh penjuru kamar.

"Aish eomma aku masih mengantuk!" keluh Baekhyun kepada ibunya-Heechul-

"Bagaimana masa depanmu akan cerah jika bangun saja kau malas! Cepat! Atau aku akan memanggil App-"

"Aish jinjja! Baik, aku bangun!" Baekhyun pun beranjak dari kamarnya dan menjuju kamar mandi untuk mempersiapkan dirinya pergi ke sekolah. Ya. Byun Baekhyun. Siswa SMA tingkat 2. Baekhyun bersekolah di _Seoul High School_ , sekolah yang memang cukup _terkenal_. Bukan hanya _terkenal_ akan kecerdasan siswa dan siswinya, sekolah ini juga _terkenal_ akan kepopuleran siswanya.

.

-Seoul High School-

" _Bagi rakyat, Dracula adalah seorang pahlawan nasional. Ini terjadi karena usahanya menjaga Wallachia dari serangan musuh Kesultanan Utsmaniyah. Bahkan kekejamannya pada para bangsawan adalah cara Dracula menstabilitasi negara dan menggulingkan kekuasaan bangsawan itu kepada rakyat kecil."_

"Ya. Itulah contoh cerita singkat mengenai Vlad Tepes atau yang bisa kita kenal dengan Vlad Dracula. Setelah ini saya akan pergi untuk pelatihan seluruh guru. Jadi.. Adakah yang ingin bertanya?" Jung Seonsaengnim menjeda perkataannya.

"Yes! Kita akan pulang cepat!" bisik Baekhyun kepada Luhan-sahabatnya-

"Aish mana mungkin, dengar, dia akan memberikan kita tugas" bisik Luhan pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun geram mendengarnya karena ia begitu membenci pelajaran sejarah. Karena menurutnya itu rumit dan membuat kepalamu sakit. Begitulah yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun.

"Bicara ap-" belum selesai Baekhyun berkata, dan Luhan bertanya. Baekhyun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Saem, menurut satu buku yang pernah saya baca sebelumnya, itu ada yang mengatakan kalau sampai saat ini Vampire atau Dracula itu masih ada. Apa itu benar Saem?" Luhan akhirnya berani menanyakan ini pada Seonsaengnimnya.

"Hmmm. Memang benar. Hanya saja mereka sudah dimanterai"

"Mantera? Mantera seperti apa Saem?" sahut siswa lain yang juga penasaran seperti Luhan.

"Baik akan saya jelaskan secara rinci. Dahulu, sekitar kurang lebih 500 tahun yang lalu. Ada seorang Vampire tetapi bisa dikatakan juga bahwa ia ini adalah Dracula karena ia juga sama seperti Vlad Tepes. Ia suka menolong rakyatnya yang dalam kesusahan. Hingga pada suatu malam saat ia tengah tertidur ada seorang yang dengan sengaja menusukkan belati perak ke dadanya tepatnya di jantungny-""

"Daebak! Lalu apa Dracula itu mati atau-" tiba-tiba Baekhyun memotong penjelasan Jung Seonsaengnim. Bukan karena Baekhyun sudah tertarik dengan penjelasan mengenai Dracula itu tapi ia hanya ingin ini cepat selesai dan ia bisa tidur siang-sore- dengan nyenyak.

"Baek, diam dan dengarkanlah! Ini tidak akan lama!" Luhan menegur Baekhyun karena menurut Luhan, Baekhyun sangat berisik jika pelajaran Sejarah. Baekhyun benci sejarah.

"Tapi, Lu-"

"Bisa saya lanjutkan?"

"Ne Saem!"

"Dracula itu mendapat tusukan dalam di jantungnya. Seorang yang diketahui telah menusuknya itu adalah teman sekaligus sahabatnya sendiri. Ia iri dengan kemurahan hati Dracula itu karena selalu membantu rakyatnya juga dihormati rakyatnya. Kalian tahu, padahal malam selanjutnya pada saat malam bulan purnama penuh Dracula itu akan diangkat Ayahnya sebagai Pangeran Pewaris Kerajaan Hellexus, yaitu kerajaan Dracula terbesar pada saat itu. Namun yang terjadi malah Dracula itu atau Calon Pangeran itu dibunuh dengan tusukan belati perak di dadanya. Ayahnya yang saat itu menjadi Raja Dracula yang sangat disegani murka. Raja Dracula itu menarik belati perak dari tubuh anak satu-satunya itu sambil memanterai belati dan anaknya dengan mantera seperti ini : _'Vive et quaeretis me sanguine rubra ligno vitae et sicut radix ad arborem'._ Ini ia berikan pada anaknya karena ia yakin jika suatu saat nanti anaknya akan menjadi Pangeran Pewarisnya. Begitup-" bel berbunyi tiga kali. Menandakan seluruh pelajaran telah habis.

"Omo! Kita lanjutkan lagi pada saat pelajaran sejarah selanjutnya. Dan tugas kalian adalah mencari arti dari mantera yang saya jelaskan tadi, kemudian jelaskan cerita selanjutnya didepan kelas. Saya akan menunjuk acak. Sekian dan terima kasih untuk perhatiannya. Selamat sore!"

"Neee~ Khamsahamnida Saem~" jawab seluruh siswa dikelas itu. Kemudian mereka pulang menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. -elahiya-_-

.

.

" _TIDAK! DAMON! SADARLAH! SADARLAH! BUKA MATAMU!" seorang pria berperawakan tinggi tengah menyadarkan saudara kandungnya, lebih tepatnya kakaknya yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Ia terus berusaha membangunkan kakaknya itu dari kematian yang seharusnya tidak kakaknya terima. Ia begitu menyayangi kakaknya dan begitu membenci orang yang telah melakukan hal keji ini terhadap kakaknya._

" _Ini tidak akan berhasil jika aku tidak bertindak apa-apa!"_

" _Tidak sayang, jangan lakukan itu! Ini akan berdampak buruk pada putra kita di kehidupannya nanti"_

" _Tapi Bu, Ayah benar! Ayah harus memanterainya supaya ia bisa kembali hidup dan menjadi Pangeran Pewaris sesuai dengan apa yang Ayah harapkan."_

" _Bagaimana mungkin kau juga berpihak pada Ayahmu?! Tidakkah kau-"_

" _Sayang, tenanglah. Ini akan berhasil. Yakinlah padaku." Pria yang disebut Ayah pun menenangkan wanitanya yang sedaritadi khawatir dengan keadaan Putra pertamanya. Pria itu yakin, jika ia melakukan ini pasti Putranya nanti akan menjadi apa yang ia harapkan. Tetapi jika Pria itu tidak melakukannya, maka tidak ada harapan untuk Putranya bisa hidup kembali. Putranya akan tertidur abadi selamanya. Namun, jika ia melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan, Putranya akan kembali tapi dengan beberapa pantangan hidup dan kesengsaraan yang akan ia terima setelah kembali nanti. Dengan mempertimbangkan banyak hal, akhirnya wanita itu percaya dan meyakini apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Prianya._

" _Willis, setelah ini berakhir kau akan aku berikan keistimewaan yang orang lain bahkan Damon sendiri tidak mempunyainya. Nanti, dikehidupan kakakmu dan dikehidupanmu." Pria itu kembali meyakinkan anak terakhirnya._

" _Aku mengerti Ayah. Tak apa. Cepat lakukan. Aku ingin Damon kembali lagi." Jawab anak yang bernama Willis._

" _Maafkan Ayah, Damon. Ayah akan melakukannya. Bertahanlah! Kau akan segera kembali."_

 _Pria itu melebarkan kakinya diantara jasad Putranya. Seketika ruangan dan alam berubah. Seakan akan terjadi sesuatu hal besar. Angin bertiup kencang. Gemuruh mengejutkan alam semesta. Aura hitam keluar dari dalam tubuh Pria itu. Kemudian ia tutup matanya sambil menarik nafas panjang. Saat Pria itu membuka matanya, Pria itu telah berubah menjadi Vampire terhebat yang pernah ada. Mata merah bersinarnya melihat kearah belati perak sialan itu. Dengan satu hembusan nafas dan satu tarikan saja Pria itu berhasil menarik belati perak itu sambil mengucapkan mantera '_ _ **'Vive et quaeretis me sanguine rubra ligno vitae et sicut radix ad arborem**_ _''. Belati itu sudah terlepas dari tubuh Putranya kemudian Pria itu membakarnya-belati perak- dengan kekuatan api yang ia punya. Belati perak itu sudah musnah. Pria itu kembali ke wujudnya semula dengan perlahan. Jasad putranya sudah berubah kembali menjadi sedia kala. Putranya sudah kembali lagi._

" _DAMON!" teriak wanita itu-Ratu Zeandara- kemudian ia berlari mendekati Putranya-Damon-_

" _Uhuk.. uhuk. I-ibu" Damon terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah berwarna hitam dari mulutnya. Menandakan bahwa ia tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Adiknya-Willis- segera berlari mengambilkan kain untuk menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulut kakaknya-Damon-_

" _Kakak! Kau kembali!" Willis menyodorkan kain itu kearah mulut kakaknya yang mengeluarkan darah. Damon yang baru sadar mulai kebingungan. Karena ia tidak tahu apa yang telah menimpa dirinya. Seingatnya, hanya ada seorang laki-laki berjubah serba hitam mendekatinya kemudian menusuknya dengan belati perak saja. Setelahnya ia lupa._

" _A-a-ayahh.. D-dimana A-ayah uhukk"_

" _Ayah ada sayang, sebaiknya kau beristirahat sampai seluruh tubuhmu benar-benar pulih. Ibu akan membuatkanmu sup kalkun dan menyuruh Willis untuk tidur menemani dan menjagamu." Jawab Ratu Zeandara penuh perhatian._

" _Ya Kak, aku akan menemanimu disini sampai kau benar-benar pulih. Ibu, cepat bawakan kakak sup kalkun. Ayah, beristirahatlah! Aku yang akan menjaga kakak disini" Willis memperhatikan Ayahnya-Raja Vladimirheus- yang Nampak kelelahan setelah membangkitkan ah, melepaskan belati perak sialan itu dari tubuh sang kakak._

" _Willis, jagalah kakakmu disini. Ayah akan mengirimkan pasukan pelindungmu dan kakakmu didepan kamar ini. Damon, beristirahatlah. Ayah akan mengurus dan mencari orang yang telah menusukmu." Raja Vladimirheus mengelus sayang rambut Putranya yang malang itu._

" _Mari kita keluar sayang. Biarkan mereka berdua disini." Raja menuntun Ratu keluar dan meninggalkan Willis dan Damon didalam._

.

.

.

-Rumah Baekhyun-

"Kami pulang~" Baekhyun tiba dirumahnya ditemani Luhan yang juga akan menginap dirumah Baekhyun untuk satu malam. Heechul menyambut Luhan dengan senang karena ia tahu bahwa Luhan adalah satu-satunya sahabat yang Baekhyun punya.

"Omo! Luhannie!" Heechul meninggalkan masakannya dan segera memeluk Luhan karena ia telah lama tidak berjumpa dengan Luhan.

"Annyeong Eommonim~ Aku merindukanmuuu~" Baekhyun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Eommonim juga merindukanmu Luuu~"

"Aish jinjja! Anakmu ini saja tidak pernah kau rindukan!" Baekhyun menuju dapur karena ia mencium bau tidak menyenangkan. Luhan dan Heechul terhenti dari kegiatan-Mari-berpelukan-setelah-sekian-lama-tidak-ketemu- mereka.

"Aish kau ini-" Heechul ingin menjawab perkataan anak gadis ah lelakinya tetapi ia dikejutkan dengan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berteriak.

"A-API! H-HITAM! A-ASAP! EOMMAAA!" Ya. Masakan Heechul hard cooking-gosong- Heechul berlari menuju masakannya. Untungnya masih bisa diselamatkan. Ini hanya daging sapi yang baru ia beli tadi siang. Tidak ada api. Hanya asap yang muncul dari Teflon itu. Dasar Byun Baekhyun pikir Heechul.

Setelah membersihkan badan, mereka menuju ke ruang makan untuk menikmati makan malam mereka. Tentunya dengan Ayah Baekhyun-Siwon- yang baru saja pulang dari bekerja. Mereka makan dengan sukacita. Diselingi Heechul yang bercerita mengenai daging gosongnya tadi.

"Oh! Luhan-ah, apa kau akan menginap disini?" Tanya Siwon sambil memasukkan potongan daging kedalam mulutnya.

"Oh ne Abeoji. Boleh kan jika aku menginap disini?"

"Ne tentu. Itu bagus. Supaya Baekhyunee belajar dan tidak langsung tidur. Benarkan Chulie?" Siwon meledek putranya yang memang malas belajar. Heechul tertawa begitupun Luhan. Tapi tidak bagi Baekhyun. Baik Ayah dan Ibunya selalu saja mempermalukannya didepan orang lain. Padahal Baekhyun adalah putra satu-satunya dikeluarga ini. Makan malampun selesai dan dilanjutkan dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan yang sedang mengerjakan tugas pemberian Jung Saem tadi.

"Ya Baekhyun-ah. Kenapa kamarmu ini berbau stroberi? Apa kau menanam stroberi diam-diam dikamarmu?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba karena memang saat memasuki kamar Baekhyun yang pertama ditangkap bukan situasi kamarnya, melainkan aroma kamar Baekhyun yang berbau stroberi.

"Aigoo! Apa secepat itu kau melupakan fakta bahwa sahabatmu ini penggemar berat stroberi?!" bola mata Baekhyun seakan mau lepas dari sarangnya ah, tempatnya.

"Omo! Mian! Aku ingat, tapi aku pikir kau hanya menyukai buahnya. Ternyata kau memang menyukai segala hal yang berbau stroberi. Aku salut." Luhan mengacungkan dua jempolnya untuk 'bau kamar' Baekhyun.

"Aku akan ke kamar mandi sebentar." Sementara itu Luhan melihat-lihat kamar sahabatnya ini. Memang stroberi, catnya pun stroberi. Namun tidak seluruhnya. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya apakah Baekhyun memang benar-benar seorang namja? Atau yeoja yang terjebak ditubuh namja? Dilihat dari semua barang yang ada dikamarnya sepertinya Baekhyun seorang yeoja, pikir Luhan. Kemudian pintu kamar mandi Baekhyun terbuka menampakkan Baekhyun yang keluar dari dalam sana.

Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa sekujur badan Baekhyun bersinar memancarkan aura merah pekat? apa Baekhyun terluka? Sedikit catatan untuk kalian. Luhan adalah seorang anak indigo. Ia indigo sejak ia berusia 3 tahun dan itu tidak hilang sampai ia menginjak SMA kelas dua ini. Dan itu semakin jelas terlihat. Dan Baekhyun sudah mengetahui jika sahabatnya itu indigo sejak kecil. Hal-hal seperti Luhan mengobrol sendiri, seperti 'mengelus' atau 'memegang' sesuatu yang tak tampak bahkan tertawa sendiripun Baekhyun sudah paham dengan hal itu. Hal yang lebih dari itupun Baekhyun sudah paham.

"BAEKHYUNEE!" Luhan segera berlari mendekati Baekhyun dengan mimic wajah yang panic. Kemudian ia mengecek dan meraba-raba tubuh Baekhyun untuk memastikan apakah ada yang terluka ditubuh sahabatnya ini. Dan hasilnya.. nihil. Baekhyun tidak terluka dan tidak ada apapun ditubuhnya. Luhan yang sudah hampir 18 tahun indigo pun baru pertama kalinya ia melihat aura tubuh seseorang mengeluarkan warna aura yang aneh seperti itu. Atau bisa disebut mengerikan.

"Wae? Mwo? Apa yang kau lihat? Kau merabaku seperti-" Tanya Baekhyun. Ia juga ketakutan karena Luhan menatapnya seolah Luhan melihat sesuatu dari tubuhnya.

"Seperti ada darah kental yang menyelimuti tubuhmu Baek! Seluruh tubuhmu bersinar, hanya saja sinar itu berwarna merah darah. Pekat sekali" jelas Luhan kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun terdiam kemudian mengatakan..

"Hmm.. Ini karena efekmu yang tadi bertanya mengenai vampire dan Dracula pada Jung Saem tadi Lu!" Baekhyun kemudian tertawa. Sebenarnya ia juga takut tapi ia berusaha menutupi bahwa ia tidak takut. Ini hal biasa yang sudah Luhan perlihatkan kepadanya sejak mereka di bangku SD dulu.

"Ah! Kau benar! Aku terlalu memikirkan cerita Jung Saem tadi. Aish. Baiklah,mari kita selesaikan PR kita tadi. Setelahnya mari kita bermain LOL" Baekhyun yang mendengar kata-kata 'mari kita bermain LOL' langsung bersemangat mengerjakan tugas. Baekhyun memang harus diiming-imingi sesuatu jika harus belajar.

"Lu! Aku sungguh sudah muak mencari arti dari mantera yang dibicarakan Jung Saem tadi!" keluh Baekhyun pada Luhan. Sudah sekitar 1 jam lebih Baekhyun mencari tau apa arti dari mantera yang dikatakan Jung Saem tadi dan hasilnya nihil. Baekhyun tidak mendapatkan artinya. Luhan yang sedaritadi asyik dengan kegiatan menulisnya segera melihat ke Baekhyun kemudian mulai berfikir mencari ide.

"Hmm.. Apa semua buku mengenai sihir kuno, Ilmiah Tak Terduga, Sejarah Vampire itu sudah kau baca dan kau cari Baek?"

"Ne! Sudah aku cari! Dan sialnya aku tidak menemukan apa-apa disana. Apa kita harus-"

"Aku tau! Apa kau ingat 'temanku' yang berasal dari zaman kerajaan Silla dulu?" Luhan bertanya dengan mimic wajah yang membuat Baekhyun takut.

"K-kau membuatku takut k-kali ini L-lu. Sungguh!" Baekhyun menjauhkan duduknya dari Luhan yang daritadi memasang smirk mengerikannya.

"Omo! Mian Baek. Aku tidak bermaksud, aku hanya ingin menanyakan ini padanya. Mungkin saja dia tahu mengenai ini." Luhan menenangkan Baekhyun dengan mengelus punggung tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sebelumnya takut kini ia memberanikan diri untuk mengiyakan perkataan Luhan.

"Hmm.. Ne. Terserah kau saja. Tapi! Jika terjadi suatu hal, maka kau yang harus bertanggung jawab dan menanganinya! Arra?"

"Arasseo! Gomawoyo Baekhyunee~ Yaksok!" Luhan mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian menyuruh Luhan untuk segera memanggil 'temannya' itu. Luhan mengambil 3 dupa yang selalu ia bawa dalam tas sekolahnya kemudian ia bakar dupa itu dan ia tiupkan serbuk yang ia dapatkan dari sebuah kuil beberapa waktu lalu pada saat ia liburan bersama keluarganya. Setelahnya ia membuka jendela kamar Baekhyun dan menancapkan dupa-dupa itu dipinggiran kayu jendela. Tak lama kemudian asap dari dupa-dupa itu berubah menjadi warna hijau dan perlahan asap itu membentuk tubuh seseorang yang memakai baju khas masyarakat pada saat masa kerajaan Silla.

Baekhyun yang melihat ini hanya bisa terdiam-ketakutan- sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan jaga-jaga agar ia tidak berteriak. Kemudian Luhan terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang tidak tampak tersebut. Baekhyun memang tidak bisa berbicara atau mungkin melihatnya dengan jelas. Namun ia merasa bahwa suhu ruangan dikamarnya mendadak menjadi dingin yang benar-benar menusuk sampai ke tulang. Dan dari arah jendela terlihat bayangan hijau sedang berdiri tepatnya sedang duduk dan 'mengobrol' bersama Luhan sahabatnya. Tak lama kemudian Luhan memercikkan air ke dupa-dupa itu sampai dupanya berubah menjadi lembek dan membungkus dupa itu kedalam kantong hitam kecil kemudian menaruhnya kembali kedalam tasnya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau menaruh kembali dupa itu kedalam tasmu? Apa 'mereka' tak akan mengikutimu?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Jika dibuang ke luar jendela, atau dibuang ke kotak sampah atau dibuang ke kloset di kamar mandimu, apa kau mau tinggal bersama 'mereka'? Atau kau mau mereka mengikutimu terus setiap saat hmm?"

"ANIYAA! Aku tak mau!" Baekhyun mem-poutkan bibirnya lucu. Kemudian Luhan tertawa geli melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini. Kemudian Baekhyun kembali membuka suaranya ingin menanyakan aapa yang dikatakan 'temannya' tadi.

"Bagaimana? Apa yang dia katakan Lu?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menopangkan kedua tangan didagunya.

"Hmm.. Agak sulit memang. Dia hanya tau beberapa arti saja Baek." Luhan membuka lipatan kertas yang ada ditangannya. Kertas itu merupakan kertas untuk mencatat arti mantera tadi sewaktu 'temannya' berada disini beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Yang aku tulis disini.. _Hiduplah kamu dari buah merah dan carilah pohonnya lalu jadikan akarnya untuk hidup_. Yah. Seperti itulah katanya." Luhan mulai mengetuk-ngetuk pelipis kanannya.

"Daebak! Tapi, aku rasa itu bukan hanya sepenggal dua penggal kata, itu keseluruhan kata Lu. Temanmu mengetahui itu darimana?"

"Temanku itu hantu, dan hantu itu arwah. Dan dia arwah dari masa kerajaan Silla. Pasti pada zaman itu sudah ada vampire atau semacamnya uri Baekhyunee"

"Hmm.. Ya ya, aku mengerti. Dan ini selalu membuat bulu-buluku berdiri." Baekhyun mengusap-usap bulu kakinya. Kali ini ia merinding.

"Lalu Baek, dia tidak memberitahuku apa maksud dari kalimat mantera itu." Luhan kembali bingung.

"Mungkin saja dia lupa. Aishh jebal, Lu sepertinya aku sedang tidak ingin bermain LOL, mataku ahh sungguh perih. Rasanya ingin menempel saja. Hoaamm.." Baekhyun merasa mengantuk setelah menghabiskan waktunya dengan benar. Kali ini ia belajar, membaca buku dan mencari arti dari sebuah kalimat.

"Hmm molla. Baiklah, tidurlah duluan, aku akan menyusul." Luhan kembali bergelut dengan buku Sejarahnya. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi tidur saja. Kali ini ia benar-benar mengantuk. Saat Baekhyun berbalik badan ingin menuju ranjangnya, Luhan tidak sengaja melihat kembali aura tubuh Baekhyun. Kali ini aura mengerikan itu bersinar begitu terang sampai membuat vas bunga yang berada dimeja belajar Baekhyun mengalami keretakan sedikit dan berbunyi 'krek'.

"Ada apa dengan Baekhyunee? Mengapa warna auranya berbeda? Kenapa merah darah?" Luhan berargumentasi dengan dirinya sendiri.

-To be Continue—

.

.

.

Gimana? Otoke? Howww?

Ini FF pertamakuuu ^^

Untuk penokohan aku tambahin salah satu dari film Vampire Diary.

Ada yang bisa nebak mana Chanyeol mana Sehun?

Untuk kebaikan FFku, Review Juseyo yaaaa^^

Masih tahap belajar, jadi harap maklum kalau ada kata-kata yang gak masuk akal

Selebihnya..

MAKASIHHH~ KHAMSAHAMNIDA~ THANK YOUUU~


	2. Chapter 2

**THE BLOOD CURSE**

Cast :

Park Chanyeol (EXO), Byun Baekhyun (EXO), Oh Sehun (EXO), Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin (EXO), Do Kyungsoo (EXO), Choi Minho (Shinee), Dara Park (2NE1), Choi Siwon (Super Junior), Kim Heechul (Super Junior), and other casts.

Genre :

Fantasy, Romance

 **Boy X Boy (WARNING!)**

Rated :

K/T/M (Choose by yourself )

Hallo/

Makasih buat para readers yang udah ninggalin reviewnya buatku^^

Dari review yang udah aku terima, ada beberapa yang udah nebak gimana bakal cerita ini kedepan

Makasih buat para readers yang udah review ^^

Nih aku bawain chapter 2

Chapter ini khusus membahas Damon dll yaa

Don't forget to review chingu-yaaa~

* * *

 _(Last Chapter)_

" _TIDAK! DAMON! SADARLAH! SADARLAH! BUKA MATAMU!"_

" _Ini tidak akan berhasil jika aku tidak bertindak apa-apa!"_

" _Willis, setelah ini berakhir kau akan aku berikan keistimewaan yang orang lain bahkan Damon sendiri tidak mempunyainya. Nanti, dikehidupan kakakmu dan dikehidupanmu."_

" _Maafkan Ayah, Damon. Ayah akan melakukannya. Bertahanlah! Kau akan segera kembali."_

' _ **Vive et quaeretis me sanguine rubra ligno vitae et sicut radix ad arborem**_ _''_

 _Dan mantera itupun akhirnya terucap._

 _Mantera terhebat yang pernah ada._

* * *

 _ **-Chapter 2 : Belati Perak dan Mantera-**_

Laki-laki itu tiba di kediamannya dengan raut wajah lelah. Namun dibalik wajahnya itu tersimpan rasa senang sekaligus damai yang sangat menenangkan hatinya. Ibunya yang sedang asyik membaca kitab dikejutkan dengan kedatangan putra pertamanya.

"Ibu lihat kau sangat senang hari ini. Apa yang terjadi sayang? Hmm?" yang ditanya hanya memasang senyum tampan nan menyejukkan hati.

"Aku hanya.. Aku hanya membantu mereka terbebas dari para rentenir itu Bu." Wajah senangnya menghilang di kalimat terakhir.

"Memangnya apa yang dilakukan para rentenir itu? Bukannya itu salah mereka yang tidak menepati janji mereka Nak?"

"Tidak Bu! Mereka telah berusaha sebisa mereka untuk bisa melunasi hutang itu. Namun tadi, disaat mereka sedang berjualan dipasar, para rentenir itu mendatangi mereka dan merusak semua dagangan yang mereka jual! Aku tidak menyukai itu! Mereka terlalu kasar dalam bertindak, seharusnya mereka harus lebih bersabar!" air matanya terjatuh begitu saja setelah mengucapkan kalimat ini. Sang Ibu kemudian tersenyum dan menenangkan putranya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Damon anakku.. Kau memang berbeda dari yang lain. Ibu bangga dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini. Kau telah membela mereka yang benar." Putranya yang bernama Damon itu membalas pelukan sang Ibu dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu sang Ibu.

"Lalu, yang kau perbuat untuk para rentenir itu?" Ibunya bertanya.

"Ketua rentenir itu telah melukai seorang kakek disana, jadi aku mengambil belati perak yang ada di kudaku dan kemudian aku-"

"Apa kau membunuhnya?" Ibunya melepas pelukan itu.

"Tidak Bu. Aku hanya melukainya dengan sebuah goresan di lengan kanannya. Setelah itu rombongan rentenir itupun pergi. Tapi Bu.." Dia terlihat sedih sekarang.

"Hmm?"

"Aku kehilangan belati perakku disana. Setelah aku melukai ketua rentenir itu aku segera menghampiri kakek yang terluka dan aku melupakan belatiku. Tapi, tak apa. Yang penting kakek itu tidak terbunuh dan rentenir sialan itu tidak menampakkan diri lagi didepanku." Dia kembali tersenyum haru mengingat kejadian hari ini. Ibunya yang sebelumnya khawatir dengan keadaan putranya kemudian mengajak putranya kedalam sebuah pelukan. Ibunya bangga dengan putra pertamanya ini. Dia Dracula, namun berhati mulia. Ia sangat senang jika menolong rakyatnya yang dalam kesusahan. Namun itu tidak berarti bahwa ia harus menghentikan kebiasaannya. Yaitu meminum darah segar dari siapa saja yang ingin memberikan darah mereka untuk Calon Pangeran itu.

Damon kembali ke kamarnya. Ia rasa ia harus beristirahat setelah seharian berkeliling desa tadi. Pikirannya tak lepas dari belati perak kesayangannya. Ia kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang miliknya. Dan mulai memejamkan matanya sambil berucap..

"Aku akan terus membela rakyatku yang tersiksa." Kemudian ia pejamkan matanya.

.

Seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi sedang menuju kamarnya. Ia lelah karena habis berburu rusa bersama Ayahnya. Dia tertarik untuk ke kamar Kakaknya. Tidak biasanya Kakaknya ini tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya. Laki-laki itu masuk dan..

"Kakak aku- DAMON!" laki-laki itu berlari mendekati Kakaknya yang tengah sekarat.

"Wi-willis.. Ahh." Ia mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang dadanya yang tertusuk benda tajam.

"S-siapa yang melakukan ini" Laki-laki yang dipanggil Willis itu bertanya sambil memegang tangan dingin kakaknya. Dan melihat disekujur tubuh kakaknya telah dipenuhi oleh darah hitam segar yang berasal dari tusukan itu.

"Akhh-aku-" Kakaknya kemudian terpejam. Kakaknya telah meninggal. Tertusuk belati perak kesayangannya.

"TIDAK! DAMON! SADARLAH! SADARLAH! BUKA MATAMU! IBU! AYAH!" Laki-laki yang dipanggil Willis itu sekarang tengah mencoba untuk menyadarkan kembali kakaknya yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Ia terus berusaha membangunkan kakanya itu dari kematian yang seharusnya tidak kakaknya terima. Ia menangis. Ia begitu menyayangi kakaknya. Tidak seharusnya kakaknya mati dengan cara seperti ini. Kemudian ia melihat pegangan belati itu. Disana terdapat sidik jari dari si penusuk kakaknya. Kemudian ia pegang sidik jari itu dan ia pejamkan kedua matanya. Tak lama kemudian kedua orangtuanya datang.

"Astaga Damon!"

"DAMON! Anakku, siapa yang telah melakukan ini padamu nak?!" tangisan Ibunya pecah.

"Ayah, Ibu, aku juga tidak mengetahui siapa yang telah melakukan ini pada Kakak. Tak biasanya kakak tidak menutup pintu kamarnya. Begitu aku masuk untuk memastikan, keadaan kakak sudah seperti ini!" Willis menjelaskan kepada kedua orangtuanya.

"Sialan! Ini belati perak milik Damon!" Ayahnya mendekat kea rah tusukan itu dan menemukan bahwa belati perak yang telah tertancap didada tepatnya Di jantung putranya ini adalah belati perak milik Damon sendiri. Ibunya yang mendengar ini kemudian menutup kedua mulutnya tak percaya. Ibunya memang tidak mengetahui seperti apa bentuk belati perak itu. Namun Damon sendirilah tadi yang menceritakan itu padanya. Bahwa ia kehilangan belati perak miliknya saat ia membela sebuah keluarga kakek tadi.

"APA?! Tidak mungkin! Tadi Damon mengatakan padaku bahwa ia kehilangan belati peraknya saat ia sedang berada di desa! Ini.. tidak mungkin! Damon!" tangis Ibunya kembali pecah dan kini semakin menjadi-jadi. Willis tidak bisa jika harus melihat keadaan seperti ini. Ini terlalu pedih. Ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk Ibunya. Ibunya sangat menyayangi Kakaknya. Kemudian Willis mencoba untuk menarik belati perak itu dari tubuh kakaknya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak bisa menarik benda itu.

"Inilah yang akan terjadi jika Damon terus ikut campur dalam urusan rakyat-rakyat itu! Ia kuat namun ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya! Ia tidak tega jika harus membunuh orang yang seharusnya dibunuh! Lihatlah sekarang! Belati itu telah membunuhnya dengan cara seperti ini!" Geram Ayahnya.

"Ini bukan salahnya Ayah! Ini memang sifat kakak sejak ia kecil, ia suka menolong orang-orang dan-" Willis angkat bicara untuk membela kakaknya.

"Tidak! Ini kelemahannya! Ia terlalu baik. Bagaimana jika Damon meninggal?! Besok adalah hari pengangkatannya menjadi Pangeran Pewaris kerajaan kita! Aku akan bertindak. Aku akan-" kata-kata Ayahnya terpotong oleh omongan Ibunya.

"Tidak! Itu beresiko untuk Damon, sayang! Kau harus-" Ayahnya balas memotong perkataan Istrinya.

"Ini tidak akan berhasil jika aku tidak bertindak apa-apa! Willis belum cukup usia jika harus menggantikan Damon sebagai Pangeran Pewaris." Jelas Ayahnya sambil mendekati Willis dan jasad putra pertamanya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya istrinya.

"Aku akan menarik belatinya keluar dan memanterai Damon dan juga belati ini." Jelas Ayahnya.

"Tidak sayang, jangan lakukan itu! Ini akan berdampak buruk pada Damon di kehidupannya nanti" Istrinya menolak apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk kebaikan putranya sendiri.

"Tapi Bu, Ayah benar! Ayah harus memanterai kakak supaya ia bisa kembali hidup dan menjadi Pangeran Pewaris sesuai dengan apa yang Ayah harapkan."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau juga berpihak pada Ayahmu? Tidakkah kau-"

"Sayang, tenanglah. Ini akan berhasil. Yakinlah padaku." Pria yang disebut Ayah pun menenangkan wanitanya yang sedaritadi khawatir dengan keadaan Damon, Putra Pertamanya. Pria itu yakin, jika ia melakukan ini pasti Damon nanti akan menjadi Pangeran Pewaris kerajaan sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan. Tetapi jika Pria itu tidak melakukan ini, maka tidak ada harapan lagi bagi Damon untuk kembali hidup. Damon akan tertidur abadi selamanya. Namun jika ia melakukan ini, Damon akan hidup kembali tapi dengan beberapa pantangan hidup seperti Damon tidak bisa merasakan apa itu Cinta. Karena itu bisa membahayakan seorang yang akan dicintainya nanti. Karena Cinta bisa membutakan suatu hal. Dan memuat kesadaran seorang perlahan menghilang. Dan jika Damon hidup kembali, ia akan menerima kesengsaraan hidup. Seperti jika kulitnya atau tubuhnya terkena sinar matahari langsung maka dengan segera ia akan berubah menjadi abu dan tak bersisa. Dengan mempertimbangkan banyak hal, akhirnya wanita itu percaya dan meyakini apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Prianya ini. Wanita itu mau tak mau harus pasrah menerima semua konsekuensi jika Putranya dihidupkan kembali. Tapi ia tak akan sanggup jika melihat Putranya mati dengan cara seperti ini. Dan ia membolehkan Prianya melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh Prianya.

"Lakukanlah. Lakukanlah dengan cepat.. Aku begitu menyayangi Damon.." wanita itu berbicara dengan nada yang sangat pilu. Kemudian Pria itu memeluk wanitanya sebagai wujud rasa terima kasih karena telah mempercayainya.

"Willis, setelah ini berakhir, kau akan aku berikan keistimewaan yang kaum kita Dracula bahkan Damon sendiri tidak mempunyainya. Akan kuberikan itu dikehidupanmu dan Damon selanjutnya."

"Baik Ayah. Aku mengerti. Aku rela Damon yang menjadi Pangeran Pewaris. Karena memang itu yang seharusnya ia dapat atas kebaikannya selama ini Ayah. Lakukanlah, aku ingin Damon kembali hidup lagi"

Willis berkata dengan penuh keyakinan dan penuh keikhlasan. Ia yakin jika Damon, kakaknya akan hidup lagi. Namun ia juga mengiikhlaskan jika gelar Pangeran Pewaris itu diberikan kepada Kakaknya. Sebenarnya ia juga menginginkan gelar itu. Namun melihat apa yang sudah diperbuat kakaknya untuk para Rakyat Hellexus, ia menjadi rela gelar itu hanya untuk kakaknya saja. Tak apa jika ia tidak mendapat gelar itu asalkan Kakaknya hidup kembali. Dan ia bisa melihat senyum bahagia dari kakaknya.

"Maafkan Ayah, Damon. Ayah akan melakukannya. Ayah akan memanteraimu supaya kau bisa hidup lagi dan kau bisa menjadi Pangeran Pewaris sesuai dengan apa yang Ayah harapkan. Bertahanlah! Kau akan segera kembali Damon! Ayah berjanji!" Ayahnya kembali meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dan meyakinkan Damon bahwa ia akan hidup kembali. Ia mengelus rambut putranya sayang dan meneteskan air matanya. Ia tak seharusnya melakukan ini. Tapi ini demi kebaikan Damon dan Kerajaan Hellexus sendiri.

Pria itu melebarkan kakinya diantara jasad Damon. Seketika ruangan dan alam berubah. Seakan akan terjadi sesuatu hal besar. Angin bertiup kencang. Gemuruh mengejutkan alam semesta. Aura hitam keluar dari dalam tubuh Pria itu. Kemudian ia tutup matanya sambil menarik nafas panjang. Saat Pria itu membuka matanya, Pria itu telah berubah menjadi Vampire terhebat yang pernah ada. Mata merah bersinarnya melihat kearah belati perak sialan itu. Dengan satu hembusan nafas dan satu tarikan saja Pria itu berhasil menarik belati perak itu sambil mengucapkan mantera :

'' **Vive et quaeretis me sanguine rubra ligno vitae et sicut radix ad arborem** ''.

Belati itu sudah terlepas dari tubuh Damon. kemudian Pria itu membakarnya-belati perak- dengan kekuatan api yang ia punya. Belati perak itu sudah musnah. Pria itu kembali ke wujudnya semula dengan perlahan. Jasad putranya sudah berubah menjadi tubuh normal. Damon sudah kembali hidup.

Damon membuka matanya. Ia terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah berwarna hitam dari mulutnya. Ia tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Ia terluka. Lukanya cukup dalam. Melihat itu, Willis segera berlari mencari kain dan menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulut kakaknya. Ibunya mendekat dan segera memegang kedua tangan Damon. Damon yang tersadar, ia mencari dimana Ayahnya. Ibunya menenangkan Damon dan berkata bahwa Ayahnya ada di kamarnya. Ayahnya-Raja Vladimirheus- mendekat kearah Damon dan memegang tubuh dingin Damon. Raja Vladimirheus senang atas kembalinya Damon. Dan ia sedikit menyesal telah melakukan ini. Damon akan mengalami kesulitan hidup setelah ini. Raja Vladimirheus memerintahkan putra keduanya-Willis- untuk tetap berada dikamar Damon. Ia meminta Willis untuk tidur dan terus menjaga Damon disini. Istrinya-Ratu Zeandara- menyetujuinya. Ratu Zeandara kembali menenangkan Damon yang terus berusaha untuk berdiri dan berkata akan membawakan sup kalkun untuk Damon. Raja Vladimirheus berkata pada Willis bahwa ia akan memerintahkan kepada seluruh pasukannya untuk menemukan siapa pelaku dari penusukan Damon. Ia tidak segan akan membunuhnya jika pasukannya berhasil menemukan pelaku penusukan itu. Raja Vladimirheus juga memerintahkan sebagian pasukannya untuk berjaga-jaga disekitar kamar Damon untuk mencegah adanya penyusup. Ratu Zeandara mengecup kening Damon dan meninggalkan Damon dan juga Willis dikamar itu. Kemudian Raja juga meninggalkan kedua putranya disini. Ia mempercayai Willis untuk menjaga Damon.

.

"Bagaimana rasanya mati dan hidup kembali hmm?" Willis bertanya kepada kakaknya sambil memberi obat-tanaman obat yang telah ditumbuk- pada bekas tusukan di dada kakak tersayangnya. Damon hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan adik tercintanya.

"Hmm.. Rasanya seperti kau ditusuk benda tajam kemudian benda tajam itu ditarik lagi dari tubuh- AKHH!" Damon meringis karena Willis dengan sengaja menekan bekas tusukan itu.

"Ya! Tidak kau jawabpun aku sudah tahu." Damon tertawa.

"Baiklah maafkan kakakmu ini Willis! Lalu mantera apa yang Ayah berikan untukku? Apa itu mantera terbaik?"

"Aish! Mana ada mantera terbaik jika mantera itu sudah diucapkan seorang Dracula seperti kita!"

"Bukannya itu terbaik jika dalam keadaan mendesak?" Damon bertanya dengan sangat penasaran. Willis geram karena kakaknya ini tidak berhenti bertanya mengenai mantera yang telah diberikan Ayahnya. Ia pun menghentikan kegiatannya –Mari-mengobati-kakak-yang-baru-saja-bangkit-dari-kematian-

"Memang terbaik untuk keadaan terdesak dan terburuk untuk keadaan hidupmu! Terbaik karena kau bisa hidup lagi sampai saat ini. Lalu, terburuk pertama, dikehidupanmu kau tidak akan pernah merasakan apa itu Cinta. Terburuk kedua, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menunggangi kudamu lagi!" Willis melanjutkan membalut luka Damon dengan kain.

"Ya! Kenapa kudaku kau bawa-bawa?!" protes Damon pada Willis.

"Karena mulai dari sekarang hingga ke masa masa masa depan nanti, kau akan langsung menjadi abu jika kulit atau tubuhmu terkena sinar matahari." Willis telah selesai mengobati kakaknya, kemudian ia berdiri.

"K-kenapa bisa begitu?! Aish! Kenapa Ayah begitu kejam kepadaku?!" Willis memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Ia berpikir jika kakaknya ini sangat tidak berterimakasih kepada sang Ayah yang telah menyelamatkannya dari kematian.

"Kau itu harusnya bersyukur karena kau bisa hidup lagi dan akan diangkat menjadi Pangeran Pewaris!"

"Ya aku tahu itu! Tapi, mantera apa yang Ayah ucapkan?" Kemudian Damon terduduk dan Willis mendekat kearah Damon.

'' **Vive et quaeretis me sanguine rubra ligno vitae et sicut radix ad arborem** ''. Willis menjawab dengan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Damon.

"Ya! Kau membuatku takut! Lalu apa artinya?" Damon tidak main-main. Wajah Willis memang menakutkan jika dari dekat.

"Itulah kau selalu sibuk berkuda sampai-sampai kau tidak menyempatkan dirimu untuk pergi ke perpustakaan istana!" Damon hanya memasang senyum bodohnya.

"Menurut buku yang sudah aku baca, itu berarti bahwa : _Hiduplah engkau dari darah apel merah dan kemudian engkau akan mencari pohonnya dan kemudian menjadikan pohon itu sebagai akar dari kehidupanmu_. Hanya itu yang aku ketahui." Damon hanya membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa adik kecilnya sekarang sudah lebih pintar darinya.

"Dan itu berarti jika kau ingin hidupmu kembali seperti semula kau harus mencari darah dari seseorang untuk kau minum. Kemudian kau akan mendapatkan kekuatanmu kembali dan kau bisa hidup abadi selamanya." Willis memang adik yang sangat berguna pikir Damon.

"Bukankah hidupku sekarang sudah kembali seperti semula?" Damon bingung karena ia pikir hidupnya sekarang telah kembali membaik seperti dulu.

"Tidak bodoh! Kau itu sekarang masih sekarat dan masih sangat sakit! Kau harus minum 2 tetes darah merah yang segar dan kental juga berwarna pekat dari seseorang agar kau sembuh dari kesekaratanmu dan kesakitanmu itu. Kemudian kau akan mendapat kekuatanmu kembali dan kau bisa hidup aaaabadi selamanya!" Willis selesai dengan penjelasannya. Ia geram karena kakaknya terlihat sangat bodoh jika sedang seperti ini. Salahkan kakaknya yang tidak pernah berkunjung ke perpustakaan istana.

"Wah! Ternyata aku masih sekarat dan sakit. Lalu bagaimana caranya? Apa kita akan mulai mencari darah itu?" Damon berusaha berdiri namun ditahan Willis.

"Ya! Kita harus mencarinya! Ayah mengatakan bahwa penobatanmu akan dilakukan jika keadaanmu sudah benar-benar sangat sangat sangat sehat. Mengerti?" Willis tersenyum-palsu- kepada kakak-bodoh- tersayangnya. Damon hanya mengangguk mengerti dan memasang kembali wajah tersenyum-bodoh-nya.

"Aku lapar, apa kau ingin sesuatu?" Tanya Willis kepada kakaknya.

"Ya. Ambilkan aku roti gandum saja dan satu teko darah hangat. Jangan tambahkan serbuk madu didalamnya! Itu menjijikkan!" pesan Damon kepada adik tersayangnya.

"Baiklah yan A. Tunggu sebentar!" kemudian Willis meninggalkan Damon didalam.

Willis tiba dikamar Damon dengan membawa nampan berisi roti gandum dan satu teko darah hangat sesuai dengan pesanan Damon. Willis menuangkan darah itu ke cangkir milik kakaknya. Kemudian Damon segera meminum darah itu.

"Ahh.. Darah remaja memang selalu terasa nikmat." Damon mengambil potongan roti gandum dan mencelupkannya kedalam cangkir berisi darah miliknya. Willis hanya diam sambil menikmati secangkir darah juga. Ia tidak melakukan apa yang Damon lakukan. Mencelupkan roti gandum kedalam darah itu adalah kebiasaan Damon sejak kecil. Willis kurang menyukainya karena menurutnya itu akan merusak rasa nikmat dari darah itu sendiri. Willis menyukai dua macam darah. Darah remaja dan darah rusa. Menurutnya darah rusa itu terasa lebih manis. Dan darah rusa bisa digunakan untuk program dietnya karena rusa hanya memakan rumput-rumputan. Ia percaya darah rusa lebih menyehatkan daripada darah remaja yang hanya terasa kental dan agak tawar.

"Hmm.. Willis, apa kau tahu benda tajam apa yang menusuk jantungku?" Tanya Damon sambil mengunyah roti gandumnya.

"Belati perak milikmu" Damon terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya. Membuat ia berhenti mengunyah roti gandumnya.

"L-lalu d-dimana belatiku?" Damon bertanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak percaya jika itu adalah belati perak miliknya sendiri.

"Ayah membakarnya, itu sudah musnah sekarang" Willis meneguk kembali darah di cangkirnya. Kemudian ia melihat kakaknya meneteskan air mata. Damon sedikit terisak.

"Aish! Kakak! Kau itu hampir mati abadi akibat benda sialan itu! Berhentilah menangis! Kau itu mempermalukan kaum kita saja!" Damon hanya mengangguk-angguk pasrah kemudian ia kembali bertanya pada Willis.

"L-lalu siapa yang telah melakukan ini padaku?" Damon kemudian meneguk darah yang berada dicangkir itu untuk menenangkan hati dan juga pikirannya.

"Mana aku tahu! Aku hanya melihat dipegangan belati itu ada sidik jari. Kemudian aku mencari tahu siapa itu dan kemudian yang aku lihat hanya seorang laki-laki berjubah hitam menunggangi kuda dan itu lebih tua 3 tahun darimu." Damon terlihat sedang berpikir. Siapa yang dimaksud Willis seorang laki-laki berjubah hitam, menunggangi kuda dan lebih tua darinya 3 tahun.

"Siapa laki-laki sialan itu?!" Damon meletakkan cangkirnya dengan keras sehingga membuat darah didalam cangkir itu tumpah setengahnya.

"YA! Itu darah terakhirmu! Paman Jimo belum mencarikanmu darah lagi!" seketika wajah Damon berubah khawatir. Ia tak tahu bahwa itu persediaan darah terakhirnya.

"Tenanglah, Ayah sudah memerintahkan kepada seluruh pasukannya untuk mencari tahu siapa pelaku penusukanmu. Dan ia berjanji akan langsung membunuh orang itu. Sekarang beristirahatlah. Aku akan mengambil beberapa buku untuk kubawa kesini." Damon kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia percaya bahwa pasukan Ayahnya akan segera menemukan pelaku penusukan dirinya. Willis kemudian beranjak dari duduknya namun itu ditahan oleh Damon.

"Satu lagi, tadi kau bilang aku tidak akan bisa merasakan apa itu Cinta. Kenapa? Apa aku kurang tampan?" Damon masih menahan tangan Willis. Willis kembali memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Kau tampan. Tapi kau hanya akan membahayakan orang yang kau cintai itu."

"Oh itu memang aku. Tapi kenapa begitu? Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti aku begitu mencintai seseorang?" Willis mengambil nafas panjang. Damon sangat seperti orang bodoh pikirnya.

"Damon Salvator, kakakku yang aku sayangi. Maka dari itu kita harus mulai mencari darah sesuai arti mantera supaya kau bisa hidup normal seperti dulu sebelum kau ditusuk. Apa kakakku ini sekarang sudah mengerti?" Willis memasang senyum-palsu- nya lagi.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku mengerti adikku yang pintar. Pergilah, aku ingin beristirahat. Tolong katakan pada Paman Jimo aku ingin darah lagi. Tidak ada tambahan serbuk madu, ingat itu adikku, Willis Ohander." Damon melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Willis dan kemudian merebahkan dirinya diranjang empuk miliknya.

' _Aish.. Untung kau itu kakak kandungku, kalau tidak aku akan menghisap darahmu sampai habis.'_ Willis berkata dalam hatinya.

"Aku mendengar itu adikku. Hati-hati atas ucapanmu." Damon tersenyum. Willis memukul kepalanya sendiri. Ia lupa bahwa Dracula bisa mendengar kata hati seorang. Kemudian Willis meninggalkan kakaknya dikamar.

.

" _Bagaimana?"_

" _Aku sudah mengurusnya."_

" _Bagus! Sebentar lagi kau akan mendapatkannya!"_

" _Jika aku dapat apa yang aku inginkan, aku harap kalian semua tunduk padaku!"_

 _._

 _._

" _Kita harus berhati-hati!"_

" _Kenapa? Ada apa sayang?"_

" _Aku rasa aku mengetahui siapa pelaku penusukan Damon."_

" _S-siapa.. M-maksud- Tidak! Tidak mungkin dia akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu sayang, iya kan?"_

" _Kita sudah mengenalnya cukup lama, Ze. Dan dialah juga yang membuatku murka! Jika kali ini dia tetap bersikeras merebut itu dariku, dari kerajaan kita, aku tidak akan segan untuk membunuhnya!" Seseorang itu terlihat sedang murka sekarang._

" _Tenang sayang.. Maka dari itu kita harus mempersiapkan semuanya sebelum dia melakukan penyerangan lagi." Dia menenangkan._

" _Hmm.. Maafkan aku, aku hanya tak ingin keluargaku tersakiti. Tidak lagi sayang! Sudah cukup!" Seseorang itu memeluk sayang orang yang menenangkannya tadi. Dia membalas pelukannya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-To Be Continue-

Gimanaaa? Greget gak? Apa kurang greget? Kalo dirasa kurang greget, REVIEW YAAAA^^

Itu aku tambahin preview buat next chapternya..

Semoga ada banyak Readers yang menantikan kelanjutan dari FF ku ini aamiin ,

Baca The Blood Curse sambil dengerin lagunya EXO yang For Life yaaa^^

Maaf updatenya lama soalnya ada persiapan mau UAS ,

Selebihnya..

Makasih~ Khamsahamnida~ Thank you~

LOVE CHANBAEK AS A LOVER


	3. Chapter 3

**THE BLOOD CURSE**

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, matahari menampakkan dirinya disambut oleh sekawanan burung yang sudah bernyanyi indah. Termasuk salah seorang makhluk Tuhan yang satu ini. Dia terbangun dengan caranya sendiri. Tangan cantik dan lentik miliknya membuka untaian tirai yang menggantung indah di bingkai jendela kamarnya. Dialah Baekhyun. Seorang _yeoja_ yang mungkin terjebak ditubuh seorang _namja_.

"Appa, Eomma, aku berangkat ya~"

"Belajarlah dengan baik dan berhati-hatilah." Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Baekhyunee, susu mu!" Heechul hampir saja berteriak karena Baekhyun melupakan susu stroberinya. Baekhyun yang menyadarinya segera berbalik badan dan menghabiskan langsung susunya.

"Eomma! Kenapa Baekhyunee!?" Baekhyun protes karena pikirnya panggilan yang Heechul berikan agak terlalu aneh untuknya.

"Kenapa? Itu menggemaskan!" karena dirasa itu tidak terlalu penting, Baekhyun segera beranjak dari rumahnya kemudian pergi menjemput Luhan untuk berangkat sekolah bersama.

Sesampainya disekolah, mereka dikejutkan dengan beberapa siswa-siswi yang sedang terlihat menggosipkan sesuatu. Ada diantara mereka yang bahagia akan gossip itu, ada juga yang.. Hmm.. Entahlah memasang mimic wajah yang seperti apa. Luhan yang penasaran akhirnya bertanya dengan salah satu teman sekelasnya.

"Eunji-ya! Ada berita apa? Sampai kalian seperti ini?"

"Oh! Kau belum dengar? Ternyata sekolah kita akan kedatangan siswa baru dari Rusia. Mereka bilang dia tampan."

" _Heol_. Sejauh itu?"

"Ne. Dan ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa dia akan masuk ke kelas kita, HUAAA!" Gadis itu berteriak sekuatnya, membuat Luhan kaget. Tidak terkecuali Baekhyun. Berbeda dengan Luhan, Baekhyun kurang menyukai yang namanya bergosip. Karena menurutnya itu membuang waktu dan hanya akan menghabiskan tenaga saja.

"Kira-kira kap-" Jung Saem memasuki kelas mereka. Seketika ruang kelas hampa bagai tak berpenghuni. Jung Saem mengatakan bahwa kelasnya akan mendapat seorang siswa baru yang berasal dari Rusia. Namun, siswa baru itu sepertinya belum menampakkan diri dikelas ini, hingga…

"Silahkan masuk," Jung Saem mempersilahkan seseorang untuk masuk. Benar saja, seseorang itu adalah murid pindahan dari Rusia. Anak itu laki-laki. Berperawakan tinggi. Berkulit pucat namun tampan dan seksi disaat bersamaan. Itu yang mungkin dipikirkan Luhan saat ini—

"Perkenalkan anak-anak, ini adalah Park Sehun. Dia pindahan dari Rusia." Suasana kelas menjadi gaduh karena Jung Saem sudah memberitahukan nama dari anak tampan itu.

"Saya Park Sehun atau Sehun. Saya berdarah Korea namun lama di Rusia. Jadi, mari berteman semuanya." Sehun kemudian membungkuk hormat dihiasi tawa teman sekelasnya. Mereka menertawakan Sehun karena kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Sehun begitu terdengar polos dan lucu. Jung Saem memberitahu dimana Sehun akan duduk. Yaitu tepat dibelakang Baekhyun juga Luhan.

"Selamat datang! Aku Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun meyodorkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Sehun. Yang ingin dijabat hanya memasang wajah terkejut.

"Oh ne. Senang bertemu denganmu. Ehm.. Baekhyun-ssi"

Sehun membalas jabat tangan Baekhyun. Ketika ia memegang tangan Baekhyun. Sehun seperti melihat aura aneh dalam tubuh Baekhyun. Aura yang sama yang juga dirasakan oleh Luhan. Dirinya juga dilihatkan dengan kejadian yang berputar seperti sebuah kaset dalam mata Baekhyun. Disana Baekhyun Nampak bahagia namun sisanya hanya hitam dan juga bercampur kemerahan.

' _Itu Darah. Apa anak ini?'_ Sehun mulai berperang dengan pemikirannya.

"Ekhem, S-sehun.. A-aku juga senang bertemu denganmu.. Tapi-" Sehun yang tidak tersadar jika dirinya melamun pun akhirnya melepaskan genggaman tangan Baekhyun.

"O-oh, maafkan aku Baekhyun-ssi"

"Jangan terlalu formal, kita kan seumuran, kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun saja."

Sehun hanya tersenyum. Luhan yang sedaritadi melihat interaksi antara Sehun dan Baekhyun sebenarnya ia juga melihat apa yang Sehun lihat. Hanya saja, ketika Sehun menjabat tangan Baekhyun, Luhan seperti masuk kedalam sebuah lorong waktu berwarna hitam. Ia dilihatkan dengan Baekhyun yang akan bertemu dengan seorang pria misterius yang berasal dari dunia lain. Pria itu tinggi, kulitnya pucat, bola matanya berwarna merah. Kemudian juga ia mendengar seorang pria tua yang membacakan sebuah mantera. Ia merasa tak asing dengan mantera itu. Hingga…

"Ya Tuhan!" Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan.

"Luhan? Kenapa? Apa kau melihat hantu disekitar sini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Oh, t-tidak, a-aku hanya-" Sehun memperhatikan Luhan. Ia tahu, Luhan _berbeda._ Sehun hanya mengeluarkan _smirk_ tampan miliknya setelah Sehun juga mengetahui bahwa Luhan barusan saja melihat sekilas masa depan Baekhyun.

"Anak-anak sekalian, mengenai tugas kalian yang kemarin. Saya akan membahasnya hari ini. Mungkin kita akan mulai dari-"

"Maaf Saem, kami tidak menemukan buku yang membahas mengenai mantera itu di perpustakaan sekolah" potong Sungjae.

"Kami juga tidak menemukannya di perpustakaan negara" potong siswa yang lain. Jung Saem hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia bingung, padahal buku yang seperti membahas makhluk mitologi banyak dijumpai di perpustakaan manapun, tapi mengapa ini?

"Hmm.. Baiklah, karena begitu.. Saya akan memperpanjang waktu kalian untuk tetap mencari materi itu dari sumber manapun, sampai kalian menemukannya, baru kita akan membahas juga menampilkan hasil kerja kalian." Tambah Jung Saem yang kemudian membuat suasana kelas agak sedikit ricuh.

"Saem! Jika ini dikerjakan sendiri, itu menyusahkan kami. Jadi, boleh-" Luhan memberikan pendapatnya.

"Baik, kalian boleh berkelompok. Karena jumlah murid disini ganjil, 1 kelompok akan berisikan 3 orang. Mengerti? Ini sudah termasuk kemudahan yang diperpanjang, kalian harus mencari materi itu sampai ketemu!" Semua siswa dan siswi dikelas menjadi senang karena selain tugas ini diperpanjang, juga mengerjakannya secara berkelompok.

Bel berbunyi menandakan bahwa waktu istirahat tiba. Seketika juga kelas kosong dan hanya menyisakan Baekhyun, Luhan juga Sehun. Luhan sesekali melirik Baekhyun yang sedang membereskan peralatan sekolahnya. Kemudian Luhan tertuju pada si anak baru—Sehun.

' _Apa ini?'_ Luhan mulai berargumentasi dengan pikirannya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Demi melihat si anak baru—Sehun.

Yang dilihat kemudian tersadar jika dirinya sekarang sedang dimata-matai secara dekat. Sehun hanya menaikkan kedua alisnya. Ia mengetahui jika Luhan sedang memperhatikannya.

"Ekhem.. Luhan-ssi?" ia mengarahkan satu tangannya kedepan wajah Luhan dan membuat gerakan seperti ke kanan dan kiri.

"Omo! M-maafkan aku. A-aku hanya, ini, kau.. Seperti orang sakit, wajahmu sedikit pucat—" Sehun kini berbalik menatapnya.

"Juga tampan. Aigo! Apa yang kukatakan?!"

"Aish! Ini memalukan! Maafkan Luhan ya Sehun? Dia memang begini, seperti sudah lama tidak melihat pria tampan" Baekhyun tertawa kesal. Sehun hanya tersenyum. Kembali memasang senyum tampannya. Luhan kini menggosok tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Suasana tiba-tiba hening.

"Eee.. Baiklah, j-jadi mungkin.. Lu, aku lapar, mari kita ke kantin! Ayo Sehun! Kau juga bisa ikut. Dan mulai sekarang, berhentilah menjadi formal. Itu berlebihan" Baekhyun dengan _puppy smile_ -nya. Luhan kemudian berdiri dan mengikuti kata-kata Baekhyun. Entah mengapa setelah ia menatap wajah Sehun, ia merasa agak takut, dan juga sepertinya.. Sehun- Ah tidak. Itu hanya pikirannya saja. Sehun mengangguk. Baekhyun dan Luhan keluar kelas mendahului Sehun. Tinggalah Sehun sendiri dikelas sekarang.

"Luhan. Aku tahu aku tampan. Tapi bukan itu yang sebenarnya ada di pikiranmu. Yeah. Kau memang _berbeda._ " Sehun berbicara dengan disaksikan beberapa kursi kosong yang menjadi saksi bisunya. Kemudia ia beranjak meninggalkan kelas dan menyusul kedua sahabat itu.

.

"Baiklah.. Sepertinya memang kita bertiga ditakdirkan untuk menjadi satu kelompok." Baekhyun memulai sambil menyantap sup rumput laut yang dipadukan oleh nasi miliknya. Luhan asyik dengan _bubble tea_ rasa teh hijau. Ia tidak makan seperti Baekhyun. Program diet katanya. Sehun kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kantong dingin berwarna merah dari saku celananya.

"Oh, kau juga diet?" tanya Baekhyun polos. Sehun kemudian tercekat. Ia hampir lupa. Bisa bahaya jika terbongkar, pikirnya. Lagi-lagi Luhan hanya terdiam. Ia masih agak sedikit.. takut.

"O-oh ya! Ini jus, ehm.. Buah persik yang dicampur dengan buah delima."

"Boleh aku coba?!" pinta Baekhyun dengan penuh antusias. Luhan menyenggol kaki Baekhyun, si pelaku hanya meringis karena ia tidak merasa bahwa dirinya salah.

"I-ini, ini tidak disarankan untuk.. Untuk—" ia melihat kotak susu stroberi itu.

"Untuk orang yang rutin minum susu. Ya. Itu bisa menyebabkan tubuhmu kebingungan menyerap nutrisi" kini ia mulai berpeluh dan dengan segera ia menyesap kembali 'minumannya'. Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan polos (lagi). Dan langsung menyambar susu stroberi miliknya.

"Ekhem.. S-sehun. Ini mengenai tugas tadi. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kita hanya perlu mengarang saja mengenai materi itu?" Luhan memberanikan dirinya bertanya pada Sehun.

"Materi apa yang ditugaskan?" Sehun bertanya sambil meminum apa yang ia bawa— _Darah rusa._

"Hmm.. Biar kuingat. Ah ya—"

" _Vive et quaeretis me sanguine rubra ligno vitae et sicut radix ad arborem"_ potong Baekhyun sambil menatap tepat kedua mata Sehun. Untuk yang pertama kalinya. Hingga terjadilah sebuah koneksi antara Sehun dan Baekhyun. Yang hanya bisa dirasakan dan dilihat oleh Sehun sendiri tentunya.

" _Dia orangnya._

 _Dia mengetahui semuanya._

 _Cepat bawa dia!_

 _Baek, aku mencintaimu._

 _Sehun. Kurasa aku.._

 _Damon! Hentikan!_

 _Sayang! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini!_

 _TIDAK! DIALAH ORANGNYA—"_

Suara-suara dan bayangan itu berputar seperti sebuah kaset klasik dalam matanya. Sehun begitu mengenal jelas pemilik dari suara-suara itu. Itu suara Ayah, Ibu, Paman Jimo, Luhan juga kakaknya, Damon. Kemudian pada akhirnya ia melihat Baekhyun tak bersuara dengan memasang wajah bahagianya, tentunya dengan _puppy smile_ miliknya. Tak lama kebahagiaan itu hilang dengan Baekhyun yang jatuh tak sadarkan diri dibawah pohon _baobab_ yang berbuah apel. Tetesan darah pekat menjadi akhir dari apa yang ia lihat. Ini adalah bagian dari masa depan Baekhyun.

"Tidak mungkin" ia tersadar dan dengan segera mengambil nafas panjang. Luhan dan Baekhyun kebingungan dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Sehun! Apa yang terjadi?" Ini Luhan. Untuk beberapa saat ia menjadi khawatir.

"Tunggu! Biar aku ambilkan air mineral!" kemudian Baekhyun berlari untuk mendapatkan air mineral.

"T-tidak. Maaf Luhan. Aku hanya" Sehun berpeluh seperti orang yang baru selesai lari marathon keliling lapangan sepakbola. Tak sadar, Luhan menyeka peluh yang melewati pelipis kiri Sehun. Keduanya kini sedang menatap satu sama lain. Cukup lama. Hingga tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang sudah berada disini.

"Ya! Kalian berdua seperti pasangan kekasih saja! Ini! Aku menemukan airnya, tapi ini tidak dingin." Baekhyun mendengus kesal dan menyodorkan botol air mineral itu pada Sehun. Dengan segera Sehun mengambil botol itu dan membukanya. Ia menenangkan dirinya dengan air itu. Dan Luhan kembali melanjutkan duduk dan menyedot _bubble tea_ yang telah habis.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka beristirahat, bel pertanda istirahat telah berakhir pun berbunyi. Semua siswa tanpa terkecuali kembali masuk ke dalam kelasnya masing-masing dan melanjutkan pelajaran selanjutnya. Di dalam kelas, ada wali kelas dari kelasnya Baekhyun, Luhan dan Sehun. Ibu Yoon memberitahu jika Jung Saem tidak bisa masuk kelas selama kurang lebih 1 bulan. Dikarenakan istrinya yang sebentar lagi akan melahirkan. Jadi kemungkinan Jung Saem akan masuk sekitar bulan depan. Semua murid bahagia. Mereka bahagia karena tugas yang diberikan bisa mundur dan juga mereka bahagia mengetahui bahwa guru kesayangan mereka akan segera menjadi seorang ayah.

Saat ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Semua murid kembali pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Kecuali 3 orang yang kini sedang membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Ini bagus bukan? Jadi kita tidak perlu mencari materi itu dengan tergesa-gesa." Kata Baekhyun yang memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tapi, kita harus tetap mencarinya. Bagaimanapun ini sudah menjadi tugas kita. Maksudku, pekerjaan rumah." Sehun menambahkan.

"Benar, Baek. Jangan terlalu santai. Bagaimana jika Jung Saem tiba-tiba datang dan menagih tugas kita?" Luhan menambahkan. Baekhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Ia hanya kesal. Mengingat ia kurang menyukai pelajaran sejarah.

"Jika kalian mau, biar aku saja yang mencari materinya. Jadi—"

"Tidak bisa seperti itu Sehun-ah! Tugas kelompok seharusnya dikerjakan secara berkelompok juga. Benar kan, Baekhyun?" yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya malas.

"Hmm. Begini saja, ayo kita mengerjakannya di café dekat sekolah." Tambah Sehun. Kini ia akan membiasakan untuk tidak terlalu formal. Menurutnya, Baekhyun dan Luhan tidak buruk. Mereka keren. Pikir Sehun.

" _Teabub_ café? Kau mengetahuinya?" Luhan bertanya kepada Sehun dengan bersemangat. Dan menampilkan wajah cantiknya. Sehun mengangguk dengan bahagia.

' _Dia.. Cantik'_ batin Sehun.

"Ya ya ya! Pergilah kalian berdua tanpaku. Aku hanya akan dirumah sambil bermain LOL dan menunggu hasilnya, oke?" Baekhyun berdiri dan bersiap pulang.

"KAU. IKUT. BAEK. HYUN. NEE!" Luhan menegaskan disetiap kata-katanya. Inilah kebiasaan Baekhyun. Ia akan malas mengerjakan tugas secara kelompok. Karena ia pikir, suruh saja yang lebih cerdas untuk mengerjakannya. Dengan itu ia bisa mendapat nilai individu dari hasil kerja kelompok secara cuma-cuma. Ya, nilai memuaskan tanpa berpikir keras. Baekhyun kemudian berlalu dan meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan dikelas.

"Emm. Ini. Jika kau membutuhkannya, kau bisa menghubungiku, maksudku kami." Luhan menyodorkan sepotong kertas yang sudah diisi dengan nomor telepon genggamnya. Kini ia benar-benar merasa tertarik. Mungkin.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih. Aku akan segera menghubungimu, ah—maksudku kalian." Sehun tampak gugup. Ia menggaruk tengkuk yang sudah jelas tidak gatal itu. Luhan hanya menahan tawa bahagianya. Kemudian ia berlalu dan meninggalkan kelas setelah mengucap kata 'aku duluan, berhati-hatilah dijalan. Telepon aku' dengan menunjukkan tangan yang seperti orang menelepon. Sehun hanya merespon dengan tawa yang dipenuhi dengan kecanggungan. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat seorang laki-laki cantik yang sepertinya mengaguminya. Coret. Menyukainya.

"Aku menyukai senyumanmu, Luhan" Sehun kembali bergumam setelah Luhan kini sudah benar-benar pergi pulang duluan meninggalkannya sendirian dikelas. Hingga saat ia akan melangkah keluar kelas. Seseorang memanggilnya—

" _Willis. Dimana kau? Aku lapar."_

"Masih disekolah dan baru akan pulang. Bersabarlah, aku juga lapar."

" _Kalau begitu cepat! Aku merasa aku akan mati kelaparan setelah ini"_ Sehun hanya membuang nafasnya malas.

"Bersabarlah. Aku akan segera pulang. Makanan seperti biasa, tidak ada yang lain, oke?"

" _Asal itu bisa mengenyangkanku dan mencegahku dari mati kelaparan, Sehun-ah. Maksudku, Willis."_ Sehun kembali membuang nafasnya.

" _Kalau begitu berhati-hatilah. Aku tutup"_ Sehun kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan segera mencari apa yang telah dipesan. Ia hanya akan menyamakan diri dengan yang lainnya. Tidak ada berubah. Dan tidak ada muncul di suatu tempat dengan tiba-tiba.

—memanggilnya melalui telepati. Ini Damon. Kakaknya yang juga menyamar menjadi manusia. Dan memiliki nama samaran, Park Chanyeol.

.

.

"Tapi, bagaimana mungkin ia mengetahui namaku, Baek? Padahal aku belum memperkenalkan diri tadi"

"Benar juga. Tapi kurasa ia mengetahuinya dariku. 'kan sedaritadi aku terus memanggil namamu, Lu." Yang diajak bicara hanya mengangguk paham.

"Baekby, kurasa aku melihat sesuatu darinya—" keduanya terhenti.

.

.

.

Ia berjalan menyusuri kota dengan ditemani semilir angin sore yang menjadi petunjuk arah bagi para burung-burung untuk kembali ke sarangnya. Di salah satu tangannya, ia membawa beberapa bungkus barang yang akan dijadikannya santapan malam nanti. Beberapa menit pun telah ia lalui hanya untuk berjalan. Hanya berjalan. Dan tujuannya kali ini adalah Kantor Palang Merah Pusat. Ia akan membeli beberapa kantong darah hari ini. Satu kantong mungkin? Atau empat kantong?

"Tolong berikan aku kantong darah" ia meminta dengan penuh kesopanan.

"Maaf, sebelumnya Anda harus mengisi biodata di lembar ini," wanita urusan pelayanan itu memberikannya secarik kertas untuk diisi.

"Ini berguna supaya Anda jika diwaktu yang akan mendatang membutuhkan kantong darah. Khususnya untuk waktu yang sangat tiba-tiba. Misalnya pada kecelakaan atau semacamnya." Jelas wanita itu. yang diberi penjelasan mengangguk sebagai tanda jika ia mengerti dengan penjelasan singkat ini. Kemudian ia memulai mengisi lembar itu. Tak butuh waktu lama, ia sudah menyelesaikannya.

"Baik. Golongan darah apa yang Anda butuhkan?" yang ditanya terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

"Hmm.. Aku punya keluarga. Dan kami mempunyai golongan darah yang berbeda. Jadi, untuk.. Ya.. Kau tahu, untuk keadaan tiba-tiba seperti yang kau katakan tadi. Jadi aku akan meminta semua jenis golongan darah dalam kantong yang berbeda. Bisakah?" wanita itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia heran, baru kali ini ada keluarga yang jenis golongan darahnya berbeda-beda.

"O-oh. Saya baru mengetahui jika ada kasus yang seperti itu. Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Beberapa menit kemudian, wanita itu keluar dari sebuah ruangan dengan membawa sebuah kotak pendingin di salah satu tangannya. Wanita itu memberikan kotak itu kepada si pemesan. Tak lupa si pemesan juga menandatangan sebagai syarat terakhir untuk mengambil kantong darah. Setelah apa yang dibutuhkan dirasa sudah terpenuhi. Kemudian ia langkahkan kakinya menuju ke apartemen yang terletak di pinggir kota Seoul. Anak ini adalah Sehun.

.

Pukul 07.00

"Aku pulang!"

"Akhirnya! Woah! Aku hampir mati saat menunggumu pulang!"

"Jangan berlebihan. Itu menjijikkan" sahut Sehun untuk kakaknya—Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan adik satu-satunya ini.

"Ini. Aku bawakan beberapa daging untuk dimasak. Juga beberapa kantong darah."

"Ya! Untuk apa kau membeli begitu banyak darah?"

"Aish. Ini untuk mencari tahu darah mana yang cocok untukmu, maksudku untuk kehidupanmu" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Ia kembali tersadar, jika adiknya ini begitu pintar.

"Ini. Mulailah dulu dari golongan darah A." Sehun menyodorkan kantong darah yang dingin itu kepada Chanyeol. Kemudian Chanyeol membuka penutup dari kantong itu dan dengan segera ia meminumnya. Tentunya sampai habis. Setelah ia menghabiskan kantong pertama.

"Bagaimana? Apa yang kau rasakan pada tubuhmu?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak. Terjadi. Apa. Pun."

"Hmm. Setahuku, jika itu bereaksi, maka yang pertama adalah dalam waktu 3 detik bekas tusukan di dadamu itu akan sembuh dengan sendirinya, seperti tidak terjadi luka apapun." Kemudian Chanyeol segera melihat bekas tusukan itu didadanya. Alhasil, memang tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Lalu yang kedua, jika itu bereaksi, warna dari lensa matamu juga akan kembali seperti semula. Merah darah. Yang ketiga, kau akan merasa seolah tubuhmu terbakar, padahal itu adalah cara lain dari tubuhmu yang menandakan bahwa seluruh kekuatan yang kau punya telah kembali lagi. Dan, ya! Kau sudah kembali menjadi Dracula seperti semula." Jelas Sehun sambil ia mengarah ke dapur untuk merapihkan belanjaannya tadi. Kemudian Chanyeol segera menyambar ketiga kantong darah yang tersisa. Setelah meminum kantong darah yang bergolongan B dan AB, Chanyeol kembali memeriksa bekas tusukan di dadanya. Tidak ada yang bereaksi tepat setelah ia meminum dua kantong darah tersebut. Pada saat ia akan menghabiskan kantong yang terakhir, yaitu kantong dengan golongan darah berjenis O, ia melihat identitas si pendonor yang bertuliskan sebuah inisial nama.

"B.. BH?" Chanyeol berkata dengan kesusahan. Karena memang tulisan itu sudah hampir terhapus sebagian. Dikarenakan penyimpanannya yang berada didalam lemari pendingin. Sehun yang sedang merapihkan barang belanjaannya kemudian ia tercekat dan membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Dengan segera ia sudah berteleportasi ke samping Chanyeol.

"Kak! Tunggu!" Sehun meminta Chanyeol untuk jangan meminum dulu. Chanyeol hanya menurut dan mengangkat kedua alinya kebingungan. Sehun mengambil kantong itu dan membaca inisial si pendonor.

"BBH. Sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan ini." Sehun kembali berperang dengan pemikirannya. Kemudian setelah ia tidak mendapat petunjuk dengan inisial 'BBH' itu, ia memberikan lagi kantong itu kepada Chanyeol.

"Hmm.. Ini. Enak. Kental, manis. Juga begitu lembut saat aku menelannya." Chanyeol menghentikkan aktivitasnya sejenak hanya untuk menikmati betapa darah ini terasa begitu nikmat. Tidak seperti ketiga kantong yang sudah ia minum sebelumnya tadi. Dan ia kembali menghabiskan darah itu dalam satu tegukan.

Setelah meminum beberapa kantong darah, Sehun dan Chanyeol menikmati makan malam mereka. Kali ini Chanyeol yang memasak. Karena ia merasa kasihan dengan adiknya. Jadi biarkan kali ini ia yang memasak makan malam. Sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya untuk Sehun karena telah sabar dalam merawatnya selama ini.

.

 _Raja Vladimirheus dan penasehat kerajaan, Paman Jimo sedang berdebat didalam ruang kerja Raja. Mereka mendebatkan tentang nasib sang putra mahkota, Damon._

" _Maaf yang Mulia. Setelah aku membaca beberapa kitab dan gulungan kuno Hellenium, jika seorang Dracula sudah membuat mantera, maka itu akan menjadi mantera terhebat yang pernah ada. Jikapun mantera itu akan dipatahkan, yang dimanterai harus bersedia dulu untuk menjadi Vampire. Dia harus memangsa setidaknya beberapa orang yang berada didekatnya. Tidak peduli siapapun itu. Setelah ia melakukannya, ia bisa menjadi Pangeran Mahkota untuk kerajaan ini." Jelas Paman Jimo kepada Sang Raja._

" _Aku sudah mengetahuinya Jimo. Dan memang itu yang aku inginkan. Biarkan ia berubah menjadi vampire dan memangsa apapun. Setelahnya ia bisa menjadi Pangeran yang kuat. Aku yakin, itu bisa menjadikannya sebagai Pangeran Dracula terhebat yang pernah ada."_

" _Maafkan hamba yang Mulia.. Jikapun ia menjadi Vampire, itu akan membahayakan orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya. Dan ia akan menjadi kesulitan untuk mengendalikan dirinya sendiri."_

" _Itu tidak masalah. Willis adalah anak yang luar biasa. Ia berbeda dengan Dracula lainnya. Ia punya kemampuan dalam mengendalikan hati dan pikiran siapapun. Ini menurun dari sifat istriku, Zeandara. Bukankah kau sudah mengetahuinya jika istriku dulunya adalah seorang manusia?"_

" _Maafkan hamba yang Mulia.. Jika memang ini yang Mulia inginkan, maka aku akan menyiapkan perbekalan untuk Damon dan Willis." Paman Jimo memang sudah mengetahuinya jika Sang Ratu dulunya adalah seorang manusia yang diubah menjadi Dracula. Ratu telah diubah oleh suaminya sendiri. Raja Vladimirheus._

" _Ya. Siapkanlah. Aku mengizinkan mereka untuk berkelana mencari darah. Sesuai dengan arti dari mantera yang aku berikan untuk Damon." Paman Jimo hanya mengangguk. Kemudian ia beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu dan segera menyiapkan perbekalan untuk kedua putera Raja. Sepeninggal Paman Jimo dari ruangan itu. Kini tinggal Sang Raja yang berada dalam ruang kerjanya._

" _Ayah tahu ini kejam untukmu Damon. Tapi ini demi kebaikanmu. Saat ini kerajaan kita dalam keadaan bahaya." Raja terlihat sedang bebicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Tak lupa juga ia menyesap darah dalam cawan emas miliknya._

" _Ada beberapa orang yang tidak menginginkanmu menjadi Pangeran Pewaris. Ayah takut ini akan membahayakan keluarga kita." Hingga seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan menampilkan raut wajah yang terlihat sedang mengkhawatirkan sesuatu._

" _Sayangku Zea." Raja menoleh ke belakang. Mengetahui jika istrinya menyusul kedalam ruang kerjanya. Sang istri hanya memeluknya dari belakang. Menyalurkan perasaan takut dan khawatirnya._

" _Kita harus berhati-hati" Raja membalas pelukan istrinya._

" _Kenapa? Ada apa sayang?" Ratu Zeandara menolehkan kepalanya ke wajah sang suami._

" _Aku rasa aku mengetahui siapa pelaku penusukan Damon." Ratu yang kemudian mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud oleh suaminya ini kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya dari sang Raja._

" _S-siapa.. M-maksud- Tidak! Tidak mungkin dia akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu sayang, iya kan?" kini mata sang Ratu terlihat berkaca-kaca. Ini agak menyakitkan._

" _Kita sudah mengenalnya cukup lama, Ze. Dan dialah juga yang membuatku murka! Jika kali ini dia tetap bersikeras merebut itu dariku, dari kerajaan kita, aku tidak akan segan untuk membunuhnya!" Raja Vladimirheus kini terlihat sedang murka. Ia menggebrak meja yang ada didepannya. Ia begitu membenci orang yang sudah membuat keluarganya seperti ini. Kemudian sang Ratu segera menenangkan Rajanya. Ia juga membenci hal ini. Ia membenci melihat Rajanya seperti ini._

" _Tenang sayang.. Maka dari itu kita harus mempersiapkan semuanya sebelum dia melakukan penyerangan lagi." sang Raja kemudian memandang Ratunya._

" _Hmm.. Maafkan aku, aku hanya tak ingin keluargaku tersakiti. Tidak lagi sayang! Sudah cukup!" Ratu Zeandara tersenyum dan Raja segera memeluk Ratu. Mereka menyalurkan kesedihan juga kerinduan masing-masing._

 _._

 _Damon terlihat sedang duduk dibalkon kamarnya. Ia sedang menikmati udara sore hari ini. Hingga sebuah ketukan terdengar dipintu kamarnya. Tidak lain, Willis-lah yang kini sedang berada dikamarnya._

" _Kakak. Kau sudah mendengarnya?" tanya Willis sambil menuangkan darah ke dalam cangkir kosong milik kakaknya. Damon mengangguk. Ia sudah mengetahui jika dirinya dan sang adik mendapat perintah dari sang Raja, Ayah mereka sendiri untuk berkelana mencari darah yang bisa mengembalikan tubuh Damon seperti semula. Damon mendudukkan dirinya didepan meja yang diatasnya sudah tersedia darah yang dituangkan Willis tadi._

" _Kapan kita akan mulai?" Damon terlihat lesu saat bertanya. Karena memang keadaannya saat ini belum dalam keadaan yang begitu baik. Ia masih sangat sakit. Setelahnya ia meminum darah itu._

" _Paman Jimo bilang besok malam saat bulan sabit berada di tepat dibawah istana." Jawab Willis._

 _Damon hanya kembali menganggukkan kepalanya bahwa ia mengerti. Mungkin dipikirannya saat ini ia akan pasrah dan hanya menurut apa yang dikatakan oleh Ayah, Paman Jimo juga adiknya. Ibunya, Ratu Zeandara sebenarnya tidak menginginkan mereka berkelana. Ibunya begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Damon. Damon saat ini benar-benar sakit. Jangankan untuk berkuda, sinar mataharipun sekarang benar-benar akan membunuhnya jika ia keluar istana tanpa pakaian tebal yang tentunya akan melindunginya dari sinar matahari._

" _Ibu sudah memberiku beberapa persediaan untuk perjalanan kita." Sambung Willis. Hingga Paman Jimo masuk kedalam kamar Damon dengan membawa beberapa barang-barang._

" _Eh Paman! Apa-apan?!" Willis terkejut dengan apa yang dibawa oleh Pamannya ini. Paman Jimo sudah mereka anggap sebagai paman mereka sendiri. Paman Jimo adalah sahabat dekat Ayah mereka sewaktu sang Ayah belum menjadi Raja seperti sekarang._

" _Ini! Semua ini adalah persediaan kalian selama berkelana nanti!"_

" _Memangnya berapa lama Ayah memberi kami waktu untuk berkelana?" kini Damon membuka suaranya. Paman Jimo terlihat sedang membuka gulungan catatan yang ada dalam saku celananya._

" _Hmm.. Disini tertulis.. Hingga Damon mendapat darah yang benar-benar cocok atau hingga kekuatan Damon telah kembali dan Damon menjadi Dracula lagi seperti semula. Ya. Sampai kau sehat lagi, nak"_

" _Ya! Berarti itu butuh waktu yang sangat sangat sangat lama!" seru Willis. Damon terlihat sedang menggosok pangkal hidungnya. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi perjalanan panjang yang beresiko. Pikir Damon._

" _Benar. Dan kalian anak muda, disini Ayah kalian sudah menulis beberapa aturan yang benar-benar tidak boleh dilanggar oleh kalian. Sebentar. Ini. Baca dan pahami." Paman Jimo menyodorkan dua gulungan kertas kepada Damon dan Willis. Setelah dibuka, gulungan itu berisi tulisan sang Ayah mengenai peraturan untuk mereka berdua._

' _Untuk Anakku,_

 _Damon,_

 _Ayah tahu ini begitu menyulitkanmu. Tapi ayah berharap ini akan membantumu dalam mengembalikanmu ke keadaan sebelumnya. Berhati-hatilah dengan matahari. Usahakan agar kau terus berada dalam baju pelindungmu. Jangan sekali-kali membukanya. Untukmu, ayah memanteraimu supaya kau bisa dengan cepat menjadi Pangeran Pewaris Kerajaan kita. Mantera itu akan patah jika kau berhasil menemukan darah dari seorang untuk kau minum. Tidak harus tetes, dengan kau yang sudah meminumnya sebanyak dua kali itu sudah memberimu kekuatan besar. Jika kau menyadari betapa nikmat darah itu, kau boleh meminumnya untuk yang ketiga kali. Ayah tak akan memarahimu. Ayah sudah memberikan semua kebutuhanmu selama diperjalanan kepada Paman Jimo. Jika itu kurang, kau bisa meminta apa yang kurang pada Paman Jimo. Bersiaplah untuk besok malam. Jagalah dirimu selalu anakku. Jagalah adikmu. Pulanglah dengan keadaan yang baik. Benar-benar baik._

 _Dari Ayah, Raja Vladimirheus.'_

' _Untuk Anakku,_

 _Willis,_

 _Maafkan Ayah jika ini membuatmu tak bisa menikmati masa mudamu. Ayah mempercayaimu untuk menjaga kakakmu kedepannya. Kau mengagumkan, nak. Kau memiliki kemampuan yang Damon sendiri tidak memilikinya. Kau bisa menyamakan diri dengan manusia biasa. Itulah sebabnya Ayah mengirimkanmu juga untuk menemani kakakmu. Kalian berdua akan mengalami perjalanan yang panjang dan penuh tekanan. Jadi, berhati-hatilah. Jagalah dirimu dan jagalah kakakmu. Ayah sudah menyiapkan perbekalan untuk kalian selama diperjalanan. Jika itu kurang, mintalah lagi pada Paman Jimo. Maafkan Ayah yang tidak memberimu gelar Pangeran Pewaris. Setidaknya kau menjadi Pangeran Kebanggaan keluarga kita, nak. Pulanglah saat dirasa keadaan kakakmu sudah benar-benar baik._

 _Dari Ayah, Raja Vladimirheus'_

 _Damon dan Willis sudah membaca surat Ayah mereka. Kemudian mereka menggulung kembali surat itu dan memasukkannya kedalam saku masing-masing._

" _Kalian akan berkelana sangaat lama. Dan ini peraturannya.._

 _Tidak diperbolehkan untuk merubah wujud menjadi apapun. Baik itu kelelawar, bayangan hitam, Siberian Husky, atau apapun itu._

 _Tidak diperbolehkan untuk berteleportasi. Kecuali didalam rumah kalian atau keadaan hanya tinggal kalian berdua saja._

 _Tidak diperbolehkan marah. Itu akan menyebabkan taring kalian tumbuh. Ini menakutkan manusia normal._

 _Tidak diperbolehkan minum darah didepan manusia normal. Minumlah dalam keadaan sepi. Jika itu terdesak, diperbolehkan untuk mencari alasan._

 _Tidak diperbolehkan memangsa binatang untuk diambil darahnya. Paman sudah menyiapkan darah dengan stok yang benar-benar banyak. Jika habis, diperbolehkan untuk mencari darah dengan cara apapun._

 _Ini untuk Damon, tidak diperbolehkan untuk keluar dari persembunyian tanpa mengenakan apapun, maksud Paman, tanpa baju pelindung. Matahari ancaman terbesarmu saat ini. Satu lagi, tidak diperbolehkan mencintai siapapun. Ini berbahaya untuk orang yang kau cintai nanti._

 _Untuk Willis.. Tidak diperbolehkan untuk membaca pikiran dan mengubah suasana hati manusia normal. Ini melanggar aturan yang sudah ada. Tidak diperbolehkan untuk menyembuhkan siapapun, kecuali dalam keadaan benar-benar terdesak. Ya. Kurasa hanya itu. Ada yang ingin menyangkal aturan itu?" tanya paman Jimo kepada Damon dan Willis yang saat ini keduanya sedang terlihat pusing dengan aturan-aturan itu. Damon hanya menggeleng. Willis hanya mengangguk. Paman Jimo tersenyum puas. Ia tahu bahwa mereka berdua tidak akan menyangkal aturan itu. Paman Jimo juga sudah menganggap mereka berdua sebagai anaknya sendiri._

" _Jika ada sesuatu yang kurang, minta saja denganku. Paman permisi."_

" _Terima kasih banyak Paman!" kata Damon._

 _._

 _Keduanya kini sedang mempersiapkan diri masing-masing. Sebentar lagi bulan sabit akan berada tepat di puncak istana. Itu artinya perjalanan panjang mereka akan segera dimulai. Raja dan Ratu sudah menunggu di singgasana mereka. Sang Raja telah mempersiapkan kuda untuk kedua putranya._

 _Ratu Zeandara memeluk kedua putranya sayang. Sebenarnya ia tidak menginginkan ini. Tapi ini demi kebaikan putranya. Demi kebaikan Kerajaan juga tentunya. Ratu juga menghujani kedua putranya dengan ciuman selamat tinggal. Raja yang melihatnya ia juga merasa bersalah, memisahkan ibu dan anak dalam waktu yang sangat-sangat lama. Ratu terlihat menangis, ia sungguh tidak siap jika akan ditinggalkan putra-putra kesayangannya. Raja kemudian memeluk Ratu. Dan dibalas oleh Damon dan Willis. Sekarang ini terlihat sebuah keluarga sedang berbagi kasih dan kesedihan akan dipisah dalam waktu lama. Damon sudah meneteskan air matanya. Begitupun Willis. Mereka berdua akan segera pergi dari istana ini, dari rumah mereka. Hanya untuk mencari dan membuat Damon kembali ke keadaan sebelum ia ditusuk. Mereka berdua akan melewati banyak cobaan selama diperjalanan. Mereka berdua tentunya akan melewati beberapa waktu kedepan. Bisa dibilang, mereka akan menjadi penjelajah waktu._

 _Sudah saatnya Damon dan Willis pergi sekarang. Paman Jimo juga terlihat begitu sedih. Seluruh maid yang ada di istana juga terlihat sedih melihat kedua tuannya pergi. Mungkin untuk beberapa waktu kedepan istana mereka akan sepi. Tanpa adanya putra-putra mahkota kerajaan Hellexus._

 _._

 _Damon dan Willis menjelajahi seluruh negeri. Sudah mencari dan mendapat darah dari berbagai pelosok. Namun tidak ada yang bisa membuat Damon kembali seperti dulu. Mereka saat ini benar-benar menjadi penjelajah waktu. Beratus tahun sudah terlewati, mereka kini sudah tidak menaiki kuda lagi. Mereka sudah sampai di abad modern. Semua orang tidak ada yang menggunakan kuda. Untungnya mereka membawa harta untuk ditukarkan menjadi sebuah hunian mereka saat ini. Mereka sekarang berada di Seoul. Jika disini mereka tidak juga menemukan darah yang cocok, perjalanan mereka akan segera dilanjut lagi._

 _Damon dan Willis menyewa apartement di pinggiran kota untuk dijadikan sebagai rumah. Tentunya untuk tempat persembunyian mereka. Tak hanya itu, kedua kakak beradik tampan ini juga menyamarkan identitas asli mereka mengikuti daerah yang mereka tempati. Saat ini, Damon menyamar menjadi manusia dengan nama Park Chanyeol. Sedangkan Willis menyamar menjadi manusia juga dengan nama Park Sehun. Karena Damon sudah 'terlalu tua' untuk bersekolah, jadi Willis memutuskan supaya ia saja yang akan bersekolah. Ia kan menyamakan diri dengan manusia lain. Dengan itu juga ia akan mulai mencari darah untuk kakaknya. Ya, sambil menyelam minum air._

 _._

 _._

'Halo Baekhyunee?'

"Hmm? Kau mengganggu tidurku saja!"

'Ya! Aku hanya memberitahu jika besok adalah jadwal kita untuk donor darah. Apa kau melupakan itu?'

"Ya Tuhan aku hampir lupa, ge. Besok hubungi aku ya?"

'Seperti biasa akan menjemputmu pangeran cantik!'

"Ya! Aku tampan!"

'Hahaa terserah kau saja. Aku tutup ya. Dah~' sambungan telepon Baekhyun dan Luhan terputus. Baekhyun kemudian tersadar. Luhan benar, besok adalah tanggal 4 yaitu jadwalnya dan Luhan untuk donor darah. Kegiatan ini sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin bagi mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

Gimana untuk chapter 3 kali ini? Keknya ini chapter terpanjang yg pernah aku buat.

Untuk kalian yang 'mungkin' masih menginginkan FF ini lanjut, tolong banget buat tinggalin jejak dikolom review yaa :")

Aku sedih banget yg review Cuma sedikit, kan ini tanda kalau FF ku ini gak byk yg pengen :"")

Maaf banget untuk ketelatan update, karena emg aku kemaren disibukkan dengan UAS praktek dan tulis. Jadinya sekarang baru bisa update.

Mungkin dari chapter ini ada beberapa pertanyaan yg bisa kejawab atau mungkin gak kejawab. Aku minta maaf juga kalau alurnya disini makin gak jelas. Kalau ada typo-typonya yaa aku mohon maaf, aku hanya human yang gak luput dari salah heuheu

Kalau dirasa ada yg kurang pas, **PLIS BANGET BUAT REVIEW**.

Kenapa? Karena dari review lah aku bisa perbaikin kesalahan yg ada di FF ku ini.

Buat para Readerku, makasih yaa udah sempetin diri kalian buat baca FF gajeku ini :")

Akhir kata, makasiiihh~

 **KEEP READING KEEP REVIEW YAA MY AEGIES 3**

 **CHANBAEK IS MORE THAN REAL**

PS.

 _diceback-_


	4. 00

Hallo readers. (kalopun ada hehe)

Maaf banget ini atas ketidaknyamanan ini. Maaf mungkin ada dari kalian barang satu apa duaorang atau gak ada sama sekali yg nungguin kelanjutan ff-ku ini. Atau malah ada yg nungguin, hehe maaf gaje-_-

Aku tuh bingung sekalian curcol, pengen ngelanjutin malah pengen banget buat ngelanjutin TBC tapi ada beberapa hal yg buat aku gak bisa.

Pertama; sibuk nguli-ah. tugas kececeran. laporan numpuk sana sini. uts sehari 4MK pokoknya urusan real lyfe bukan real_pcy.

Kedua; aku cukup sadar diri kalo peminat ff-ku gak nambah, gak ada yg suka kayaknya. mungkin dari cara penulisanku yg aneh, alay ataupun zizay atau gak menarik atau gimana. atau aku yg kurang promosiin TBC kan gak tauu XD

Ketiga; ide buat nulis TBC teteup kekeuh ada, hehe. kadang sambil bengong lagi bayangin kelanjutan TBC. giliran pas mau diketik idenya ngilang entah kemana. pas udah niat ngetik trus idenya dateng lagi malah bingung ntar gak ada yg baca :''))

Keempat; aku minta tolong kasih saran atau kritik buat ff pertamaku ini, The Blood Curse. boleh ke akunya juga gak apa deng. biar aku tau dimana salahnya dimana yg anehnya, oke?

kayaknya udah deh itu aja. soalnya itu juga uneg-uneg aku yg emg udah lamaaaaa bgt ada tapi gak kesampean buat di ceritain, hehe.

Sekali lagi bener bener minta maaf, really sorry, jongmal mianek, buat para readers (kalopun ada, hehe) yg udah nungguin kelanjutan TBC. Aku seneng bgt kalo ada yg masih 'setia' nungguin TBC. Makasih banget pokoknya buat yg udah nungguin. aku doain deh biar cepet ketemu bias, liat chanbaek nikah ehe amin

Yaudahdeh kelamaan bacot kan jadinya-_-

Tolong pake banget yaaa buat kasih aku atau TBC kritik dan saran yg mendukung bukan yg ngejatuhin ataupun ngejudge. oke?

Withlove, dice.


End file.
